Caja
Una caja (Crate en inglés; ''箱 Hako'' en japonés) es un objeto de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], que apareció por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Este trae dentro más objetos, aunque en ocasiones puede estallar. Son simples cajas de madera, aunque también se pueden lanzar al enemigo para hacerle daño, pero son muy pesadas y hacen que quien la lleve vaya muy lento. En Super Smash Bros. solo se podían lanzar hacia los lados y el único capaz de trasladarlas era Donkey Kong, el cual incluso podía saltar con ella a sus espaldas. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee, pueden ser arrojadas hacia arriba o hacia abajo y cualquier personaje puede llevarlas, pero solo los personajes más fuertes pueden hacerlo sin dificultades. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, las cajas tienen diferentes diseños para ser visualmente amigables con el escenario en que se está jugando. Las hay con la apariencia de madera clásica, la apariencia futurista y la apariencia de regalo. El diseño que tengan las cajas está determinado por el escenario en el que se esté. También se introdujeron otros tipos de cajas: la Caja rodante y la Caja explosiva, las cuales tienen otros efectos distintos. El día 8 de abril de 2014 fueron confirmadas para aparecer en ''Super Smash Bros. 4'', junto a las cajas rodantes y también se confirmó que estarían diferenciadas, como en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, no obstante, ahora el diseño de las cajas no depende del escenario, por lo que cualquier caja puede estar en cualquier escenario. También vienen con diseños renovados respecto a la anterior entrega. Posteriormente, durante el E3 del 12 de junio de 2018 se confirmó que la caja regresaría en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate sin muchos cambios relevantes. Galería Caja SSB.png|Una caja en Super Smash Bros. Caja SSBM.jpg|Una caja en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Tipos de cajas SSBB.jpg|Diferentes tipos de cajas en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Variedad de Cajas SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Cajas en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Caja :Una Caja soltará un montón de objetos si la rompes. Son muy pesadas, así que, a menos que tu personaje sea muy fuerte, no podrás correr cuando la lleves a cuestas. Puedes lanzar las Cajas hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda, pero no suele ser fácil acertar a un rival porque este proceso de lanzamiento requiere su tiempo. De vez en cuando una caja puede explotar bajo presión. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Crate :A Crate will release lots of items when it's broken open. It's very heavy, so unless your character is strong, you’ll walk slowly while under its burden. You can throw Crates up, down, left or right, but it's hard to hit opponents because the throwing process takes time. Every now and then, a Crate will explode under duress. :*''Super Smash Bros. (04/99)'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Cajas :Depósitos que puedes destruir para obtener los objetos de su interior. Algunos de ellos te explotarán en plena cara cuando los abras, así que ten cuidado. En Smash Bros. Melee eran todas iguales, pero esta vez su diseño cambiará en función con el escenario: desde tonos futuristas hasta cajas de regalos con lacito incluido. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Crates :Item holders. You can destroy these to get at the items they contain, but be careful, because they will sometimes explode when broken. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, crates were uniform in design, but this time around, their appearance will change to match the stages. They'll sometimes look futuristic--other times, they'll look like presents with fancy ribbons. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|90px :Cajas :Puedes lanzarlas o simplemente atacarlas para obtener lo que llevan dentro. Su apariencia cambia dependiendo de la fase, así que tal vez encuentres cajas de madera... o tal vez no. Lo que no cambia es lo que hay dentro, porque también pueden explotarte en las narices al destruirlas. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Inglés :Crates :Just throw or attack crates to get at the goodies inside! Their appearance changes depending on the stage, so maybe you'll get a wooden crate, or...maybe you won't. That doesn't change how it is on the inside, though, which is a good life lesson. Also, it may just explode if you attack it - another important life lesson from us to you. :*''N64:Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Curiosidades * Las cajas de madera tienen el símbolo de Super Smash Bros. en sus costados. En Super Smash Bros. 4 la caja futurista tambien las posee Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate